A Girl and Her Machine
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: AU KevinxOC/ When Charmcaster takes over the world and destroys everything what can you do? This five friends are about to find out as they do their best to survive her wrath.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Our Dead World**

This world is dying. There aren't many people left here, but those who are still around live in fear and hide in shame. The Earth's last line of defense even fears the wrath of the new rule.

No one has seen a happy day since Charmcaster took over the world. With her army of drones constantly wandering around, looking for people left in this dead world, she has her fun with her victims. She relishes in the torment that she causes and the pain she inflicts.

The only people who will stand against her have failed many times to stop her. And this gang of friends has lost many in the attempts to destroy her.

"Don't tell me you won't trade?"

A girl of seventeen stood in front of a rickety desk, her hands on her hips. She was beautiful; long; dark; purple hair, matching eyes and pale skin. However her skin was marred with battle scars, two on her lower left arm and a fresh scar still stitched with thick black thread on her left cheek. Her outfit, which consist of a blue tang top, skin tight black capris and black goth boots, which had no laces, simple bandage wrapping held it on her foot, was fit for combat and the two guns she held on her waist defiantly shined in the glow of the words "back off".

"There is nothing of value about this gem." A small mutant rodent said.

The girl bit her bottom black lip, "This is all I have. We need food."

"Sorry." he shrugged her off.

"Damn it, Argit!" She snapped slamming her palm on the desk.

"Carly, chill!" Argit step back throwing his hands up. "That desk is very fragile."

"It's not the only thing." Carly growled. She reached for her Twin Shooters.

Argit's eyes widen then he ran and hide behind a bedazzled mirror. "Woh, Carly There is no need for that kind of violence."

Carly glared Argit down, "If you don't give me something to bring back, I'll make you into a roasted rodent."

"Fine fine." Argit said. With a shaking hand he handed Carly a basket of vegetables and a bread loaf. "It's all I can give for that much."

Carly smirked then took the basket. "It was nice doing business with you, Argit."

"Next time bring something valuable." Argit called after her.

Carly smiled to herself as she pulled out one of her guns again and fired it at the tent with which Argit ran his business. The energy bullet blasted into the tent sending it into the air.

Carly took off running before she could hear Argit's angry banter.

"Here's dinner." Carly said setting her basket on the table in the middle of a living room that looked like it had been ransacked and bombed.

"That's all there is?" whined a boy of sixteen.

His shirt looked like it somehow had more tears in it then usual. He was missing a pocket in his old green cargo pants and combat boots that were held to his foot by a bandage wrapping around his ankles. His brown shaggy hair hung in his bright green eyes and he had a scar across his nose and two that crossed each other on his left shoulder.

"Ben don't whine. We should be lucky we got this much." snapped a girl of sixteen.

This girl like Carly was pretty with her long blonde ponytail, dark eyes and tan skin. She wore a short light blue tang top, a long red scarf wrapped around her neck and two arm guards. She had a long warrior's blade hanging off her hip, a black leather mini skirt and knee high heels. She too had scars: one on her left eye and two on her lower arm and a 'x' shaped scar on her upper left abdomen.

"But I was hoping for meat." Ben sighed.

"Shelby's right. If you want meat then you should go hunt for it yourself." another girl grunted.

Just as pretty as the other two girls, this one had long red hair tied back in a ponytail, peach colored skin and bright green eyes. She wore a long sleeved, hot pink, shirt ripped at the shoulders and cut-off shorts with black leggings and black combat boots just like her cousin Ben. And like everyone else she had her share of battle scars; one sadly went right across her beautiful face and another was on her right shoulder.

"Either way, we have food that's what matters." Carly sighed as she sat in a dusty arm chair.

"We'll find some meat soon, right?" Ben asked.

"Only once in a blue sky." Shelby sighed leaning against Ben and closed her eyes.

"We haven't seen a blue sky in years." Gwen huffed sitting in a chair across from her friends.

Since Charmcaster's rule began the sky has always been red, blood red. The building are destroyed and food is scarce. Finding meat is rare and many have died from starvation. This is the world they lived in and this was the world they were going to save before it was truly to late. But they knew they needed more help.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: He's Half Human**

For days now Carly felt like she was being watched. No matter where she went the feeling of eyes on her never ceased. It frustrated her but she wasn't stupid enough to face this person, not knowing who it was. With her luck it could be someone working for Charmcaster.

"Carly, we need to refill the water supply." Shelby said. She stood at the threshold of the kitchen.

"Alright." Carly said getting off the couch.

"I'll come with you." Ben called.

"No that's fine." Carly called back.

"It's not safe to go alone." Came Gwen from the stairs.

Carly shook her head, "It'll be easier to hide from the enemy when there is only one person."

"Bullshit. You just don't want me to come with you." Ben snapped.

Carly shrugged then turn for the door. As her hand touched the doorknob Ben grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let me get out of the house." Ben pleaded.

"You really want to leave Gwen and Shelby alone?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

"They'll be fine. It would make Shelby's day to chop a few hundred drones into pieces." Ben laughed.

Carly shook her head with a smile. "Fine."

Ben did a quiet cheer and left with Carly.

It took a long time to get to where the water source was. With all the Drones walking around ducking and hide was second nature to Carly and Ben. But the Power Plant was on the other side of town and it was the only place left to get water.

Many of the other places that had water were dried up quickly by Charmcaster. It seemed she didn't care if their was no one in the world as long as she ruled it that was all that mattered.

"Why can't Gwen use a spell to make water appear?" Ben said through pants.

"She doesn't know a spell like that. But I'm sure if she found one like that she'd use it." Carly huffed.

The feeling of the eyes watching returned to Carly. She felt cold chills run up and down her back. She took a quick scan of their horizon. Then she crouched down to whisper to Ben.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

"I have a creepy feeling if that's what you mean?" Ben answered.

Carly nodded. Ben looked at her then looked around. Like Carly, he didn't see anything.

"We should run." Ben suggested.

"No, that is a bad idea. If we start running it'll think we're on to it and attack." Carly retorted.

"Well, it could have attacked us already. So what is it waiting for?" Ben asked.

Carly thought for a moment. "Shit, we're leading it right to the water."

Ben's eyes widened. "Aw, damn. Now what do we do?"

Once again Carly thought for a second. "We need to lose it somehow. There should be a manhole somewhere around here."

"We can lose it in the sewers." Ben finished Carly's thought. Carly nodded in response.

Carly and Ben ducked around a corner and spotted a manhole cover. Carly motioned to it and they took off for it. Carly lifted it and Ben jumped in. She scanned quickly then jumped in pulling the cover back on.

"We should move quickly." Ben suggested.

"Right." Carly agreed.

They started running through the many tunnels trying their best to stay straight so they didn't get to far from the Power Plant.

"With luck we could end up right under the Plant." Ben said.

"Luck is something we can't have." Carly huffed. "This smell is killing my nose. I'm going to check to see if we're close."

Carly climbed the nearby ladder and moved the manhole cover. She poked her head out and tried to spot the Power Plant. She spotted it.

"It's not that far off. Let's get going." Carly said down to Ben.

"Okay I'm coming up." Ben said.

As Ben climbed the ladder he heard Carly scream. Ben looked up and couldn't see Carly. He hurried out of the manhole to see her in the hands of a Drone.

"Carly!"

The Drone was holding Carly by her hair. Carly was holding onto the Drones arm trying to make it let go.

"Let me go!" Carly grunted.

She grabbed one of her guns and pointed it at the Drone. Before she could fire it grabbed her arm and twisted it until Carly dropped the gun.

"Carly stay still!" Ben shouted to his friend.

He pulled his grenade launcher off his back and pointed it at the Drone and Carly, then fired. The blast hit the Drone in the head blasting its head off. It let go of Carly then fell over.

Carly fell to the floor, "Ben, double tap." she demanded.

Ben walked over to the fallen Drone and blasted it again. This blast destroyed its chest plate and everything inside.

Ben helped Carly up and she grabbed her gun that lay on the ground.

"Are you okay, Carly?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry up." Carly started to walk on.

Suddenly the ground exploded in front of them. When they turned around the were dozens of Drones standing were the fallen Drone was left.

"Ben it's time to run." Carly said with wide eyes.

"Right." Ben answered.

And with that they ran as fast as they could. Carly grabbed her Twin Shooters and started firing behind her.

"Ben we can't lead them to the water. You keep going I'll hold them off for awhile." Carly stated.

"No way in hell am I leaving you alone to fight these things." Ben retorted.

"Don't argue. I'll be fine. We need the water." Carly said.

"We need you more." Ben said.

"I'll be fine." Carly insisted. "Please Ben think about the girls, your cousin, your girlfriend. Now go!"

Ben nodded then ran for the Power Plant. Carly turned toward the Drones pointing her guns at them. She started firing away hitting anything and anywhere she saw. In the dust and mayhem she slipped away from them. But she could still hear them rampaging around.

_That was close._ _Thank you my beauties. _Carly thought as she put her guns back in their holsters.

… …

Ben had shoot off some blast at the Drones he saw on his way to the Plant but he made it in one piece.

_Hope Carly's alright. _Ben thought as he filled the containers with the water. After the third one was full he left.

… …

Carly scanned from the rooftop and saw Ben running back toward the hideout. Carly smiled to herself, _Good going, Ben._

Carly was climbing down when she heard a crash. She looked for the cause of the noise. Then she saw it.

It was a man. She ran over toward him.

"Are you okay?" She called to him. He didn't respond.

When she got closer she saw what he was. He had a human face, with a scar down his lip, but his upper torso and right arm were robotic. He had a human lower abdomen and had a 'x' shaped scar on his right side and maybe a human left leg. But his other leg was robotic as well. He only had a pair of jeans on but the one pants leg was ripped off right were his robotic leg started. He also had a knee pad on his left knee. His left arm had been covered by some old trash.

"Please still be alive." Carly said to herself. She checked for any sign of life.

Then he inhaled sharply.

"He must be hurt." Carly thought out loud. "I should get him to safety."

As she pulled him upright she saw that the old trash was actually what remained of his left arm. He was breathing but unconscious.

"Maybe I should take him to Paradox first." Carly said as she pulled his arm over her shoulder and started to walk.

… …

"Where is Carly?" Gwen asked as Ben walked back to the kitchen with the water.

"We got separated." Ben answered as he filled a tank with the water.

"Why didn't you go and find her?" Shelby snapped.

"She told me not." Ben said as he finished emptying the second container. "She'll be fine. It is Carly after all."

Gwen and Shelby sighed. Gwen left the kitchen and sat on the couch. Shelby walked over to Ben and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know she'll be fine." Shelby smiled.

… …

"Well, well, what has my cunning adolescent friend brought me today?" said a man in a long; dirty; ripped; white coat and a pair of cracked goggles hung around his neck.

"Paradox, you need to help him." Carly said pulling the man she found toward him.

"Aw, Kevin." Paradox said shaking his head.

"You know this guy?" Carly asked in surprised.

"Sort of. Set him over there on that table." Paradox motioned to a metal table. Carly did just that.

"I found him sometime ago. He was in very bad shape. The Drones had attacked him." Paradox said as he grabbed some metal parts and a box of screws. "The Drones had ripped off both of his arms and severed his right leg. As well as many of his internal organs in his chest were damaged."

Paradox grabbed a power screwdriver and started to work on the boy's arm.

"When I found him he was barely alive. But I was able to fix him. Even give him a new human heart. But sadly the attack damaged his vocal cords. That I wasn't able to save. He may never talk again." Paradox informed Carly as he rewired his arm.

Carly sat down and watched as Paradox worked on the man. "So he's still human?"

"Yup. His name is Kevin. Drones took out his family but he doesn't remember them much."

"Why is that?" Carly asked.

"After I fixed him up he got into another squabble with the Drones but this time it damaged his brain. Had to replace a small bit of it. Sadly it was the part that dealt with memory." Paradox had finished the wiring.

"So he can't talk and has little memory. That really sucks." Carly sighed. "I feel bad for him."

"Yes it is horrible. But he should be fine. As long as he stays alive." Paradox said as he attached the upper arm plates to Kevin's arm.

"He looks about my age." Carly thought out loud.

"He is. Seventeen. Poor youth." Paradox said screwing on a shoulder plate to Kevin.

After Paradox finished his work on Kevin he started putting the extra materials away. Carly got up to help.

As Carly set the toolbox on a shelf her and Paradox heard a moan. They turned around and saw Kevin sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You alright, Kevin?" Paradox asked.

Kevin nodded then looked at Carly. He nodded his head toward her.

"This is Carly. She and some of her friends live here. You should thank her for finding you and bringing you here." Paradox said with a smile.

"Hello." Carly said walking up to him and holding out her hand. "Glad to know your alright."

Kevin took her hand and shook it.

"My friends and I thought we were the only humans other than Paradox left. Good to know there's another." Carly smiled.

Kevin dropped his hand then hopped off the table. But his balance wasn't back yet, he started to fall but Carly caught him.

"Easy there big guy." Carly laughed slightly. Kevin nodded a 'thank you' to her.

"Oh, you have two different colored eyes." Carly said in awe.

"Yes I gave him that, for it was damaged the last time." Paradox said rearranging his shelves

"If you want you can come with me. My friends'll love to meet you. And I think Ben will love having another guy around." Carly smiled.

Kevin shrugged. He hadn't really been with other people after his family was gone. He himself didn't know there were other people in the town other than Paradox.

"I think that would be a splendid idea, Kevin." Paradox said appearing next to him. "You haven't really done to well on your own."

Kevin grabbed Paradox by the collar and glared at him.

"I think his mad, Paradox." Carly giggled.

Kevin looked back at Carly. _Maybe that's not such a bad idea._ He thought. He released Paradox and turned back to Carly.

Carly looked at him, "So you going to come with me?" she asked.

Kevin nodded then gestured for her to show him the way.

"Great you'll love them. Follow me." Carly said walking out of Paradox's workshop.

_I'll follow you anywhere. _Kevin thought as he follow Carly's lead.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcoming Service**

Ben had been pacing for sometime now, worrying about Carly's safety.

"Ben calm down. Carly's alright." Shelby said in a calm tone.

"She has a point if anyone can survive, it's Carly." Gwen added.

Ben paced some more, "I know, I know. I just … if she got hurt I'd have only myself to blame."

Shelby walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Ben turned around and hugged her back.

"She'll be fine." Shelby said.

Just then there was a pounding at the door. "Tennyson, let me in!"

"Carly?" Ben asked.

"No it's my ghost. Hurry up!" Carly demanded.

Ben ran for the door and threw it open. When he saw Carly he was overjoyed.

"Oh, thank God." Ben said as he irrationally hugged his friend.

"Easy there small fry." Cary said pushing him off.

Ben blushed slightly then walked back over to Shelby. "Where have you been?"

"I got a little sidetrack." Carly chuckled nervously. "You can come in. They aren't going to hurt you." She called outside the door.

Everyone had a lost look on their face. Then Kevin appeared behind Carly. Carly could have sworn she saw their jaws drop and eyes bug out at the sight of the boy.

"This is Kevin. His a friend of Paradox." Carly said.

Kevin waved slightly. The gang just stared at him then in unison looked over to Carly.

"He had gotten damaged and I found him." Carly said. "I think it would be nice to have another guy around here."

Ben walked forward toward Kevin. "Is he human?" Ben asked looking Kevin over.

"Yes, he just has some modifications, is all." Carly smiled.

"Cool." Ben smirked.

"So you just found him?" Shelby raised an eyebrow, "Did it ever occur to you that he could be a Drone?"

"He's not." Carly glared. "If Paradox trust him so do I."

"Shelby has a point. He could work for Charmcaster." Gwen said. It was rare for her to agree with Shelby.

"Wow. Nice work." Ben said as he poked Kevin's arm. "You have to admire the craftsmanship of Paradox." He poked him some more.

"Ben, stop messing with Kevin." Carly said hitting Ben over the head.

"Ow!" Ben rubbed his head.

"Look just cause he can't talk doesn't mean he can't be pissed off." Carly glared.

"He can't talk?" Ben said staring at Kevin.

"No his voice box was damaged in a fight." Carly said sadly.

"Oh he can't talk. I trust him now." Shelby huffed.

Ben walked over to Shelby. "Hey, if Carly trusts him then so do I. You guys should give him a chance." he finished looking over at Gwen.

"You know I hate robots." Shelby grunted.

"I know but he is human." Ben said with a smile.

"You're only agreeing cause you want another guy around." Gwen retorted.

Ben sighed, "We need the extra help. Just give him a chance."

Shelby and Gwen exchanged a look of concern. Gwen sighed then walked up the stairs to her room.

Shelby looked to Ben with a defeated look. "Only cause I trust you two." She said then she kissed Ben and left for her room.

"Ben it's late." Carly said appearing behind him. "Why don't you show Kevin to his room." Carly said with a smile.

She headed for the stairs then looked back at the boys with a smile, "See you in the morning."

"Night." Ben waved.

_Night._

Ben turned back to Kevin. "Follow me. Yours and my rooms are down this hall."

Ben turned and started to walk. Then he realized that Kevin wasn't following him. When he turned back Kevin was still standing there looking up the stairs.

"Dude, come on." Ben said as he grabbed Kevin's arm and pulled.

Kevin looked to Ben then nodded. He followed him down the hall.

Ben stopped at the first door, "This is your room." He opened the door and walked in.

The room wasn't any better then the rest of the house. But it was better then what Kevin had been sleeping in. At least this had a bed.

"My room is right there." Ben said pointing to the door across from Kevin's room. "If you need anything don't hesitate." he smiled.

Kevin nodded.

"I'm not really tired. Do you want a little tour?" Ben asked.

Kevin shrugged then walked toward Ben.

"Alright." Ben said walking back to the living room.

"Over here is the kitchen." Ben said walking over to the kitchen. Kevin followed.

He walked over to the tank of water and looked at it questioningly. He looked at Ben then pointed.

"That is our water supply. We use it for drinking, a little cooking and bathing." Ben said. "There should be enough to last us a month or two."

Kevin stared at it then walked out of the kitchen. Ben walked ahead of him and headed up the stairs.

"These are the girls rooms and that is the bathroom." Ben said pointing to the door at the end of the hall. "We use a bucket to carry some water from the tank to the bathroom. That way we can use the toilet and wash up."

_Wonder which one is Carly's room? _Kevin thought.

"This is Gwen's room. That one is Shelby's and the loud music is coming from Carly's room." Ben chuckled.

Kevin hadn't noticed the music for his mind was occupied.

Sure enough the sound of muffled music was coming form the door to the far right.

"She always listens to depressing stuff, like what we go through everyday isn't depressing enough." Ben sighed

Kevin walked back down the stairs then turned to Ben.

"That's about it. The whole tour." Ben said throwing his hands up then shrugged. "It's not much but it's home." And with that he walked into his room leaving Kevin in the living room.

Kevin looked around the room he stood in then walked back to his new room. He sat down on the bed then scanned the room. With a sigh he laid back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling.

Carly's room was right above his bed. Her music could be heard through the ceiling.

Kevin closed his eyes then inhaled and exhaled. _Not much but it's home. For how long though?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What She Wants**

"My Ruler Charmcaster, Squadron 8 hasn't reported back in hours." said a very large robot.

Sitting upon a throne made of skeleton bones was a woman with long silver hair. She glared at the robotic man. This woman was Charmcaster the ruler of this dead world.

"What is the matter why haven't they come back?" She snapped.

"We don't know yet. The last thing they reported was they were tailing that Carly girl and her friend Ben." The robotic man said bowing his head.

"So they took out my babies." Charmcaster growled. "That girl is becoming a really thorn in my side." She said biting her lip.

She walked off the throne and passed the man in front of her. _Something needs to be done about her and her pathetic friends soon._

"Vulkanus, come here!" She shouted. As she tapped her foot another robotic man walked out of the shadows. He was all machine except for his head which was that of a monster.

"Yes Lady Charmcaster?" Vulkanus said as he approached her.

"I have a task for you." Charmcaster said as she turned to him.

"My Lady Ruler Charmcaster!" Came another voice.

Charmcaster turned toward another, shorter, robot. "What is it now?" She sighed.

"Squadron 8 has reported in." It said.

"Really what is the report?" Charmcaster asked.

"They had fought with the girl Carly but lost her. When they started looking for her they found the man you've been looking for." it answered.

"Really." Charmcaster said with intrigue.

"But he fought them back and took out all but one then disappeared." the small robot informed.

"Damn." Charmcaster said as she swung back to Vulkanus. "I'm sending you out with special help, Vulkanus. Find the boy and bring him to me."

"Yes Ruler Charmcaster." Vulkanus said bowing his head and started to walk off.

"Oh and Vulkanus." Charmcaster called as he walked away. "If you fail I will not go easy on you."

"Yes My Lady." Vulkanus said as he walked out of the palace.

_That little boy will be mine. How I can't wait to play with him._ Charmcaster laughed.

… …

"Kevin?"

_Five more minutes._

"Kevin!"

Kevin fell to the floor after Carly screamed his name into his ear. He looked up at Carly.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Carly asked sarcastically.

Kevin glared at her then got to his feet. _ What was that for?_ He thought rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I know it's still late but, I was hoping you could help me out for a bit." Carly said.

Kevin shrugged. _Not like I was doing anything._

Carly grabbed his arm and with little effort pulled him from his room. Kevin wondered what it was she needed him for but it's not like he could ask.

"Alright I'll tell you what is going on." Carly said as she grabbed her Twin Shooters. "You take this." Carly said handing Kevin an Energy Shooter.

Kevin shook his head and handed it back to her.

"What's up? You not know how to use it?" Carly asked taking the gun.

Once again Kevin shook his head. Then he held out his right arm and it came apart. Then it morphed into a Energy Cannon.

Carly's eyes widen in amazement. "Wow. That is so awesome."

Kevin smirked at her awestruck words. Then his arm morphed back to normal.

"Paradox is a genius. Is your other arm like that?" Carly asked looking at Kevin's right arm closely.

Kevin did the same thing and sure enough both of Kevin's arms could turn into Energy Cannons. He dropped his arm and it turned back.

"And yet he couldn't fix your vocal cords, amazing." Carly said shaking her head slightly.

Kevin smirked then shrugged.

"Not talking must suck?" Carly asked.

Kevin shrugged again.

"Hold on." Carly said as she ran into the other room. When she came back she shoved a pad of paper into Kevin's hand. "Write down the things you want to say. It'll be easier."

Kevin looked at the paper then wrote something down. He showed it to Carly.

*NOT WHILE WE'RE IN A FIGHT* is what it read.

"Well it can be temporary till we find another way. At least it's some kind of communication." Carly shrugged.

Kevin nodded with an exhale.

"Alright now down to business." Carly said picking up a book from the table. "I'm going to use a spell on you that will make it so you can't feel pain." Carly informed.

*WHAT?*

"We have all used it. It lasts a long time. Here stand still, kay." Carly said opening the book. She ran her finger over the page then spoke, "Revocare ingenii ad dolorem quod inferre!"

There was a small gust of wind then Carly closed the book. She walked over to Kevin then slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

Kevin flew back and hit the wall. He looked at Carly in surprise.

She walked over to him and helped him up. "Sorry I have to make sure it worked. So did that hurt at all?"

Kevin shook his head.

"Great." Carly said walking toward the door. "Here is what we'll be doing. I was in my room when I saw some of Charmcaster's monsters roaming around. We need to get rid of them before they find out where we are hiding."

*WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING?* Kevin asked in writing.

"**We** are going to lead them away from the house then kill them. I'm bringing you as a way to see how good you really are." Carly chuckled.

Kevin furrowed his brow then smiled. *OKAY* he wrote.

"Let's hurry." Carly said opening the door than she ran out. Kevin followed closely behind her.

As they spotted the herd of monsters they readied their weapons. Carly pointed her weapons at them and fired.

"Come on. Let's take them down." Carly shouted then ran for them firing away.

Kevin followed Carly firing energy bullets at the pack of creatures.

In the melee Kevin lost sight of Carly then he saw three monsters in front of him and he blasted them away. But one of the other creature got him from behind and smack him across the pavement.

When he skidded to a stop one of them pinned him down. He drooled on him then leaned down to bite.

… …

"Kevin!" Carly called. She had lost Kevin having been chased by five of those things.

She knew she wasn't going to get an answer but she needed him to find her somehow.

_It would suck bad if I lost him when I just found him._ Carly growled.

She picked up one of her guns and fired it in the air hoping that Kevin would see it. Then she started to walk back to where she last saw Kevin.

She continued to call for Kevin then she felt something warm running down her leg. When she looked down she saw she had a large gash on her thigh.

"Shit." Carly knelt down and looked at the cut.

She frowned at it then pulled out some thick white thread from her pouch. Quickly she sewed up her cut as best as she could and placed a bandage on her cut nose. Then she got back to her feet and continued to search for Kevin.

… …

_Get off me!_

Kevin kicked the creature off him and morphed his hand into a gun and fired multiple rounds at it.

"Now I see why my Mistress wants you for herself." came a voice from behind.

Kevin turned to see Vulkanus. He pointed his guns at him.

"I'm just here to deliver a message." Vulkanus said holding up his hands.

Kevin stared him down.

"I'm not on your side I just think it would be funner to watch the struggle." Vulkanus said with a chuckle.

Kevin glared at him and readied his weapons to fire.

"Ruler Charmcaster wants you as her new toy. And trust me she will do anything to get what she wants. Even hurting your little girlfriend." Vulkanus said with a smile.

Kevin lower his guns slightly. _Carly._

"I'm not going to get in her way but I am going to make sure she gets what she wants." Vulkanus chuckled.

Suddenly he disappeared. Then Kevin got struck in the back by something.

… …

"Kevin, where are you?" Carly called then she spotted one last creature in an abandon garage.

She blasted it causing it to explode. Under it was Kevin.

"Kevin!" Carly exclaimed running to her fallen friend.

She looked down at him. He had been bitten by the creature but it wasn't serious. Then Kevin opened his eyes.

"Come on get up. I know it doesn't hurt." Carly grabbed his hand and pulled Kevin to his feet.

Kevin smiled then nodded to Carly.

"You can hold your own good enough. But you so easily turn your back on your enemies. I'll help you with that." Carly said.

Kevin nodded.

Carly looked around, "We've been gone for awhile bet the others are up by now." she sighed.

Kevin shrugged.

"Come on let's go." Carly smiled at Kevin then walked on. Kevin followed.

He was unwilling to tell her what Charmcaster was planning. He couldn't let her and her friends get hurt because of him, not when they barely knew him.

… …

"YOU FAILED!?"

Vulkanus was on his knees at the foot of Charmcaster's throne.

"You know what will happen to you now!" Charmcaster exclaimed. She raised her staff and it began to glow.

"I was unable to get the boy. The girl Carly got the better of the them and me." Vulkanus said lowering his head.

"She can not be that strong. She's just a human." Charmcaster shouted.

"She knows magic and was special weapons."

"She will not get in my way of having that boy." Charmcaster growled. "I will end her and her friends. Myself if I have to."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Part Of A Team**

"Not even one day he's been here and look at you two!" Shelby exclaimed.

Carly and Kevin had just gotten back from there dilemma with Charmcaster's creatures. And not only was everyone up the girls decided to read them the riot act.

"You should have taken someone else with you!" Gwen snapped.

"Look, we're sorry but I had to do something about those things and I want to see how Kevin handled himself." Carly said walking to the couch and sitting down.

Kevin sat down next to her. He grabbed the pad and wrote on it.

*IT WAS CARLY'S IDEA. I HAD NO IDEA WHAT SHE WANTED TO DO TILL AFTER.*

"Thanks for having my back, Kev." Carly glared at him.

"Carly we decided to trust you with Kevin." Ben began. "Now I think it's cool but you have to understand we are a team."

"Ben is right. We're a team and as a team we don't do things solo all the time." Shelby said placing a hand on Carly's shoulder. "If Kevin needs braking in we'll help him together. Even if we don't like it." Shelby finished looking over to Kevin.

"I'm sorry." Carly sighed. She looked to Kevin, "They're right, I put you in danger for no reason. I should have brought someone with us to watch you're back."

Gwen sighed, "No Carly **that** should've been your job. If you and Kevin had been watching each others backs you two wouldn't be so hurt."

Carly put her head in her hands. "Right and again I'm very sorry. To all of you." She said looking at her friends.

*IT'S ALRIGHT. NOTHING BAD HAPPENED … KINDA*

Carly giggled slightly. "Thank you, Kevin."

… …

"Alright first we need to know all the guns you can morph into." Carly said to Kevin.

The gang had taken Kevin to an old warehouse to see what he could do. The building had hidden places were weapons were stored.

Kevin held up nine fingers.

"Wow, how is that even possible." Ben said in awe.

Kevin shrugged.

"Paradox is a genius." Gwen said.

"Right, so does your eye do anything special?" Shelby asked in a dull tone.

Kevin wrote something down then showed it to her.

*X-RAY VISION*

Shelby squeaked then used her arms to cover herself.

Kevin's shoulders shook.

*SORRY, I COULDN'T RESIST*

"Don't tease her Kevin." Carly said with a slight chuckle.

Kevin scratched the back of his head with a smile.

Shelby started to pull out her blade when Ben grabbed her arm. "Calm down it was a joke."

"He won't be laughing when I'm done hacking him up." Shelby growled.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Either way, can your eye do anything?"

*INFER-RED SCANNER, NIGHT VISION, AND IT CAN SEE THROUGH OBJECTS BUT NOT PEOPLE.*

"Sweetness." Carly smiled. "Okay, now hand to hand combat is what we'll help you with. Then when we're out you can just add your guns. You are a very good aim so just putting that with what you will learn will be easy." Carly walked over to Gwen and handed her a small book.

"And we're not going to go easy on you." Shelby smiled pulling out her sword.

"But we're not going to kill you." Ben smiled then his eyes began to glow a bright green color.

He doubled over in a sign of pain. Suddenly he grow five times bigger. He skin grow a scaly texture and he sprouted a tail. Ben started to take on a dinosaur like appearance. When he stopped changing he looked at Kevin.

"I call this Humongousaur." He voice was deep and gravelly.

Carly laughed at Kevin expression. "This is what happens when spells go wrong."

*WHAT THE HELL?*

"One day me and Carly were trying to make Ben stronger. But something went wrong and it caused him to turn into that thing." Gwen answered.

"He has three other transformations." Shelby said rubbing Ben's arm. "It's not that bad." she smiled.

"Thanks Shelby." Ben smiled.

"Okay enough talk. Let's do this." Carly said. "Kevin, try and keep up."

Carly ran toward Kevin and swung her fist at him, knocking Kevin across the building.

… …

"Okay Ben that's enough. Get off him." Gwen said.

Ben lifted his foot off of Kevin and turned back to normal. Kevin groaned then slowly sat up. He had few fresh cuts but they weren't as deep as Shelby had hoped. He was sporting a black eye thanks to Carly and a few scuff marks from Ben and Gwen.

"Here." Carly offered her hand to help him up. "The 'no pain' spell really works, huh?"

Kevin nodded grabbing her hand and got up. He wrote on the pad, *I DON'T THINK I DID THAT WELL.*

Carly laughed, "No you did great. It's just that we didn't hold back. We've been doing this awhile."

"Not a lot can stand up to us." Shelby smirked, "And we've all had our share of mistakes." she finished pointing to the scar over her eye.

"Some worse then other." Gwen said referring to the scar across her face.

"Right, so all things considered you were awesome, Kevin." Ben said.

Kevin nodded and smiled.

As the gang began to leave the warehouse there was an explosion outside. They hurried to see what caused it.

There were Winged Drones flying over head dropping bombs everywhere. When the gang was spotted the Drones shot fire out of their mouth at them.

"Scatter!" Ben exclaimed and everyone ran in different directions.

As Carly skid to a stop she pulled out her guns and fired at the Drones. She hit a few of them and ran to find her friends.

As she ran a bomb hit right in front of her sending her flying back a few feet. She sat up and saw a Drone ready another bomb. She quickly fired at it causing the bomb to blow up in the Drone.

Ben ran back into the warehouse and grabbed a Energy Cannon and two small Energy Snipes. He came back out and started firing the Snipes at the Drones over head.

"Shelby catch!" Ben called to her girlfriend. He tossed her the Snipes and pulled his Energy Cannon off his back and fired.

Shelby caught the Snipes and started to fire away. She laughed as she caused two Drones to slam into each other and explode.

Gwen pulled out her spell book and read, "Terra est glandes!"

Suddenly the earth cracked underneath her and chunks of rocks shot up at the Drones.

Kevin's right arm morphed into a Energy Machine Gun. He started to fire at the Drones when one of them swooped down and released a bomb right next to him sending him flying through the air.

Carly saw this, "Kevin!" she exclaimed as she ran for him firing at the Drones chasing her.

When she got to Kevin he was unconscious. She furrowed her brow then turned on the Drones coming at her.

"Stay away from him!" She shouted firing multiple shoots at them.

She quickly lifted Kevin up and pulled his arm over her shoulder. She continued to fire at the Drones swooping down. When another bomb blew in front of them sending them back knocking Carly out as well.

"Carly!" Ben exclaimed blasting more Drones with the Energy Cannon.

"I got 'em!" Gwen said as she ran toward them.

She stood in front of them and read, "Flare eos!"

A huge gust of wind caused many of the Drones that were heading her way to fly back and smash into each other. They exploded on contact.

Shelby shot many Drones out of the sky but there were more coming. She dodged one that swooped down and shoot at it. She missed and it plus three other Drone came at her. She threw the guns down and pulled out her blade. As they came at her she swung away slicing them all into pieces.

"Who says you need a gun to take these guys out." She smiled to herself.

Ben ran over to her, "Shelby are you alright?"

"Yeah, let's finish these guys and get out of here." Shelby huffed.

"Right." Ben nodded.

Shelby picked up the Snipes and together her and Ben fired away at the remaining Drones.

"Dissiliunt in frusta!" Gwen exclaimed. Three of the Drone suddenly blew up.

Gwen felt dizzy from the spell she had just done.

Kevin regained consciousness and saw Carly was out. He furrowed his brow and turned toward the last of the Drones. He morphed his arms into Energy Cannons. But when he tried to fire them the energy built up inside the guns and blow the guns to pieces.

Kevin's eyes widen as he looked at the damaged remains of the guns.

_What just happened?_

He morphed his arms back to normal and picked Carly up. He walked toward Gwen who had finished off the last Drone.

When she turned and saw Kevin there she recoiled a bit in shock. She regain her composer and saw Carly was still out. Kevin had a worried look on his face.

"She'll be fine I've seen her take worse." Gwen smiled. Kevin's sad face turned to relief.

"Gwen, you okay?" Shelby asked as her and Ben approached their friends.

"Yeah we're fine but Carly is out for now." Gwen said gesturing to her friend.

"Carly'll be okay." Ben smiled. "She'll be happy she got some sleep finally." he laughed.

Shelby looked at Kevin, "Let's get her back home."

Kevin nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Surrounded**

"So you're guns just blew up on themselves?" Ben asked.

Kevin nodded.

After returning to the hideout and putting Carly in her room to rest, Kevin told the others about what happened to his Energy Cannons.

"And it effected your other weapons as well?" Shelby asked.

Kevin nodded he showed that there were a few scorch marks on his arm plates.

He wrote on his pad, *EVERYTHING HAS BEEN DESTROYED*

"Well we can get you to Paradox and have him look at you." Ben suggested.

"We should wait for Carly." Gwen said. "We all would have to go."

"Right it would be best." Ben sighed. "Well while we wait how about we give Kevin his own tracking unit." Ben asked.

"It would make it easier for him to find us and us to find him." Gwen agreed. "I'll go get it."

"No, let me." Shelby said. "Anything so I don't have to stay in the same room as him." She whispered to Gwen.

Gwen nodded and let her go.

Ben frowned in the direction of Shelby for he knew why she left.

_She may never get use to Kevin. Hope she'll be alright._ Ben thought.

When Shelby came back she handed Gwen a small object that looked like the lens part of a flashlight.

"We'll have to put this on him somehow?" Gwen questioned.

"How about inside." Ben suggested.

Kevin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Calm down, Kevin. We'll put it in your chest plate. That way it'll be harder for it to get broken." Gwen said as she walked over toward him.

Gwen scanned the latches that held his chest together. "It looks like we can just unlatch his chest plates."

"Paradox must have thought it would be easier to open him up if he got damaged inside." Shelby said sitting down on the arm chair.

"Right." Gwen reached for the two latches that held the left side of his chest together. She unhooked them and the plates opened up.

"See we can put it right in there." Ben said.

"On it." Gwen said as she placed the device inside Kevin's chest. "Now we'll be able to find you if we get separated."

"See, Kevin we all have them." Ben said pulling the collar of his shirt down. The same device that Gwen had put in Kevin was screwed onto Ben's collarbone.

Gwen showed hers was in the same place as Ben's and Shelby's was screwed onto the middle of her back.

"We keep them hidden so the enemy doesn't see it. Carly's is on her lower back." Shelby said fixing the back of her top.

"Now you have one and here." Gwen said handing Kevin a pouch. "Inside is the locator."

Kevin nodded a 'thank you'.

Shelby went up to check on Carly. While Ben and Gwen tried to make something for food.

"We should go back to where Kevin and Carly fought those creature and see if there is anything left." Ben implied.

"Your mean to eat?" Gwen said in shock. "Ben that's gross."

"We've eaten monsters before." Ben said.

"What?" Gwen squeaked.

"Yeah the last time Carly and Shelby brought back meat it was from a group of monsters they had taken out." Ben said.

"Ew, and I eat that." Gwen said, her face contorted in disgust.

"I'll check it out with Shelby. You stay here and look after Carly and Kevin." Ben said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Ben walked up the stairs to Carly's room to get Shelby. He told her about his plan and she agreed to go with him. They left the hideout and started to look for the abandoned garage lot.

As Ben and Shelby approached the garages they saw many creatures eating the remains of the monsters Carly and Kevin took on.

"Great! Now there's more of them." Shelby sighed.

"More for you to hack up." Ben said with a suggestive tone

Shelby smiled then pulled out her sword and ran for the creatures. Ben followed close behind, Energy Grenade Launcher blasting away.

Shelby sliced through five of them with ease. Then one of them grabbed her in its mouth and shook her around like a rag doll. Then tossed her on the ground.

"Shelby!" Ben exclaimed as he fired a blast at the beast who just had his girlfriend in its teeth.

It exploded and Ben ran to Shelby's aid.

"Shelby are you okay." Ben asked her.

Shelby nodded her head and stood back up her warrior's blade at the ready. "Let's kill them all." she growled.

Ben nodded then pointed his Launcher at the beasts.

… …

"Kevin, here, drink some water okay." Gwen said handing a broken glass to Kevin.

Kevin took the glass and downed the water.

"You should be fine once we get you to Paradox." Gwen said taking the glass. "You hungry?" She asked.

*I'M GOOD. YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT CARLY.*

"She's fine. It seems the only one worried about her is you." Gwen said with a raised eyebrow.

Kevin blushed and looked away from the girl.

"You like her, don't you?" Gwen asked.

Kevin didn't look at her.

"I should've known." Gwen smiled. "You've been worried about nothing but her since you got here."

Kevin didn't try to respond. Gwen was right after all. He liked Carly the minute he saw her.

… …

"Ben!" Shelby exclaimed.

Ben had been firing his Launcher to much and depleted his energy and lost his strength. Even though he was conscious he was unable to move. And Shelby had lost her blade to one of the creatures.

She ran over to her boyfriend and supported his head. "Come on, Ben get up. I need you."

As more of the creatures began to approach them Shelby tried to lift Ben up and carry him, but she wasn't as strong as Carly and couldn't. She watched in fear as the monsters came closer.

"I think we're finished Ben." she said as she closed her eyes and leaned over Ben's head.

"Not when I'm around!" came a voice.

In a flash of light many of the creatures fell down. Carly appeared in front of her fallen friends

"Carly? What are you doing here?" Ben asked in shock.

"I'm here to save your asses. Now, shut up and let me take care of them." Carly said holding out her guns and firing.

"How did you even know we were here?" Shelby asked.

"I heard you two talking. Once my head cleared I snuck out to help." Carly said as she roundhouse kicked the creature in front of her.

"Thank you, Carly." Ben said with a smile.

Carly fired more rounds at the monsters. Quickly she turned to her friends and helped Ben up. Shelby took Ben and they started to run, the best they could, anyway. Carly turned back on the creatures but they seemed to multiply. Carly grimaced at the image in front of her and ran for her friends.

"We need to get out of here." She said as she caught up to them. Suddenly Shelby was hit from behind and her and Ben went flying across the lot.

"Damn it!" Carly said turning just in time to blast the monster away from her.

Then another appeared from the smoke and smacked Carly in the face sending her in the other direction. Carly's head still spinning from being unconscious lifted herself up onto her elbow.

"Shit. Annecto me ad Gwen." Carly said as the pack of creatures advanced on her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Drained**

_Gwen, Gwen? I know you can hear me._

"Carly? When did you get up?" Gwen said looking around.

_A while ago. I'm using the telepathic spell._

"I noticed. What's up? Why are you using it" Gwen asked.

_We need your help. There are too many of them._

"What are you talking about?"

_I snuck out to help Ben and Shelby._

"You what!?" Gwen exclaimed.

Kevin looked over to the kitchen, having heard her.

_Shh, my head is still spinning. Look we're in this deep. There is no end to them and none of us are in the condition to fight them off._

"Okay, I'll be there. Just tell me are you still at the garage lot?" Gwen said grabbing her spell book off the counter.

_Yeah. You and Kevin need to hurry._

"Kevin can't. His weapons are damaged he has nothing to fight with." Gwen said as she left the kitchen. "Oh no."

_Gwen what is it?_

"Kevin is gone." She answered. "I'll be there in no time."

… …

"Ben, where are you?" Shelby said weakly as she got onto her hands and knees. "Ben?"

Unable to stand she fell back down. The creature had thrown her for a loop and she had hit her head hard. Even though it didn't hurt she could feel it throbbing.

It was getting darker, soon it would be almost impossible to see anything. Shelby tried to crawl but her arms and legs wouldn't listen to her. Before she knew it she blacked out.

… …

Kevin ran as fast as he could. He had to save Carly at any cost. He had remembered the way to the garage lot but he didn't if they were still there or not.

Then it dawned on him that he had a locator to find them. He pulled it out and turned it on. There were five flashing yellow lights on it and two of them were moving. He believed one of them was Gwen, so the three stationary ones were his fallen friends.

He activated his infer-red scanner and ran for the area the lights flashed in.

As he approached the lot he saw through the rubble a body he recognized, it as Shelby and he ran to her. He lifted her up and tried to wake her. But it was not working.

Then he heard a noise behind him. When Kevin looked over he saw a creature, that looked like the ones from last night, walking toward him. He pick Shelby up and hide behind the rubble.

Kevin tried once again to wake Shelby up and finally she began to open her eyes. Then they widen as she gasped in horror.

Kevin looked behind him to see the creature overhead. Kevin quickly laid Shelby down and his arm morphed into a long blade. He stabbed the monster and sliced it up the middle, splitting it in half.

He look to Shelby and grabbed a rock. With it he wrote on the ground, *ARE YOU OKAY?*

"Yeah." Shelby answered. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

*I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED FROM GWEN AND CAME TO HELP.*

"Why didn't you go to Carly? I'm sure you're more worried about her." Shelby huffed.

*I SAW YOU FIRST.*

Shelby eyes widen then she turned away from him, blushing. "Well I'm fine now. Go help her I'll find Ben."

Kevin tapped her on the shoulder when she turned he pointed to the ground.

*THAT'S NOT HOW A TEAM WORKS.*

Shelby grunted, "Whatever."

Kevin helped her up and together they went to find Ben and Carly.

… …

"Ben?" Gwen gasped as she ran to her cousin, who was laying unconscious on the ground.

Gwen pulled him into a sitting position and shook him a few times.

"Wake up." She exclaimed as she shook him more.

Ben began to open his eyes and smiled when he saw Gwen.

"Thank God your here. Where's the others?" Ben asked trying to stand.

Gwen supported him. "Easy. I don't know I only found you."

"Well, we need to hurry." Ben said starting to walk.

… …

"Carly?" Shelby said. She looked to Kevin, "She's out cold."

Kevin's face showed worry. _Carly. _

Kevin leaned over and picked Carly up. He brushed the hair from her face and sighed. He started to carry her back in the other direction.

Shelby followed close behind. "She'll be alright. She shouldn't've gone out in her condition." Shelby said.

_If she hadn't you and Ben would've been dead._ Kevin thought.

"Shelby? Kevin?" called a voice.

It was Gwen. She had Ben supported on her shoulder.

"We need to get home now." Gwen said.

"But in our condition we'll never make it." Shelby grunted.

Ben groaned, "We have to if we want to survive."

Kevin looked at Carly and then looked around. Then he spotted a car.

_If it works it'll be a miracle. _Kevin thought with a sigh. But he had to do something.

He walked over to it and laid Carly down. He pulled open the door and looked inside. It wasn't that bad. It had a nice green and black striped paint job to it even though it was rusting and dented.

"Kevin, what are you doing that thing isn't going to work." Gwen said walking Ben and Shelby over to him.

Kevin shrugged. _What other choice do we have?_

Kevin pried the hood open. The engine was in good shape and everything else looked fine. It may need some tuning up but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

He walked back to the driver's side and looked under the steering wheel.

"Even if it did run, you don't have the keys to it." Shelby said then she heard the engine start.

Everyone looked at Kevin as he walked over to the passenger's side and put Carly in the seat.

"How did you do that?" Ben asked.

Kevin walked back to the driver's side and pointed to the open panel under the steering wheel. There were three wires twisted together.

"You hot wired it." Shelby said.

Kevin nodded and motioned for them to get in. They filed into the backseat.

Before Kevin got in he walked over to one of the creatures that had been killed by Carly's Twin Shooters and threw it on the roof of the car.

Kevin climbed in and put the car in reverse, it started to move. It sputtered and creaked but it drove out of the garage lot.

Once at the house they parked the car in their garage and put a tarp over it. Kevin picked Carly up, who was still out, and carried her into her room.

Shelby went to her bed and flopped down on it. Her stomach growled but she was to tired. The minute her eyes closed she fell asleep.

Ben had been taken to his room by Gwen after they brought the creature into the kitchen. Gwen helped Ben to his bed and the second his head hit the mattress he was asleep.

Gwen felt the same way she used up a lot of energy from her spells and never got the chance to rest or eat. But she went to her room anyway and fell asleep.

Kevin laid Carly in her bed and sat on the bed next her. He stroked her cheek and watched as she slept.

Carly stirred then with a groan she opened her eyes. She saw Kevin smiling at her warmly. She scanned around and saw she was in her room.

"What happened?" She said rubbing her head. There was a bump for sure.

Kevin grabbed his pad and wrote, *WHEN I HEARD YOU WERE IN TROUBLE I WENT TO FIND YOU.*

"That was stupid, you could've been hurt without your weapons." Carly said softly.

Kevin shook his head and morphed his arm into a blade.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Carly glared.

*YOU DIDN'T ASK.*

"Ha ha." Carly said in a deadpan tone. "But either way thanks." she smiled. "You saved my life."

Carly leaned over and kissed Kevin on the cheek then hugged him. Even though he was stunned by the kiss Kevin hugged her back.

"Know what, I think I'm going to have to find a way to fix your vocal cords." Carly said.

Kevin looked down at her questioningly.

"It would be nice to here your voice." Carly smiled.

Kevin wrote on his pad, *BUT EVEN PARADOX COULDN'T FIX IT. HOW DO PLAN ON FIXING IT?*

"I don't know yet. But I want to hear what you sound like so I won't stop trying to find a way." Carly said laying back on her bed.

Kevin got up and headed for the door.

"Good night, Kevin." Carly said closing her eyes.

_Good night, Carly._ Kevin smiled warmly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Trouble Sends A Message**

"So it's true." Charmcaster growled. "Not only is Carly keeping me away from what I want she's fallen in love with him."

"It's seems that the robot is attracted to her as well." Vulkanus said.

"I realized that, you oaf!" Charmcaster snapped. "I want that machine!" She said pounding her fist on the arm rest of her throne.

Charmcaster stood up and walked over to a large door. "I'll send them a message. Personally." she opened the door.

… …

After everyone woke up Carly went to the kitchen and readied the creature to eat. She pulled out her favorite weapon, her Pyromania-gun.

She fried the creature completely, there wasn't an inch of it that wasn't on fire. She smiled at the flames that licked at the creature.

She heard a noise from the other room. When she turned she saw Kevin.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a pyromaniac." Carly laughed nervously. "Got to have something to make you happy."

Kevin smiled and his shoulders shook.

"Well at least you're laughing." She smiled as she blow out the flames. "The others think it's bordering on psychotic."

Kevin shrugged.

"You got anything like that?" Carly asked.

Kevin wrote on his pad, *YOU.*

Carly smiled, "How sweet. Now help me with this thing so we can eat."

Kevin nodded and pick up the creature.

… …

"This isn't that bad." Ben said tearing into a chunk of meat.

"I still can't believe I'm eating one of Charmcaster's monsters." Gwen whined as she threw a piece in her mouth.

"At least it's meat." Shelby said ripping off a piece and biting into it.

"It tastes really good. Charmcaster knows her way around meat." Carly chuckled.

After the creature had been striped of all its meat, it was put on ice for a later time, Kevin helped Carly and Ben bury the bones in the backyard so that the smell wouldn't attract any other creatures.

"Man, I'm still hungry." Ben said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well we have more important things to do, right now." Carly said looking to Kevin. "We need to get Kevin to Paradox."

"Right." Ben agreed.

Carly and the others entered the living room and informed Gwen and Shelby of what they were going to do.

"Are you coming?" Ben asked.

"No, we'll be fine here." Shelby said.

"If anything I'll contact you." Gwen assured them.

"Fine, come on guys we got a long way to go." Carly said.

Kevin turned and headed for the garage.

"What is he doing?" Carly asked.

"Getting the car." Ben smiled.

"What car?" Carly said walking with Ben to the garage.

Kevin opened the door to the car and wired it again. The car started up.

"It sounds better then last night." Ben said.

*I WORKED ON IT A LOT LAST NIGHT.*

"Okay, this is cool." Carly said running her hand across the hood. "I'm impressed."

*THANK YOU*

"Alright, let's go." Ben said hopping in the back.

Kevin opened the garage and pulled the car out and took off down the road.

… …

"Oh dear. You did quite the damage to your arsenal, my young friend." Paradox said shaking his head in disbelief.

"We had gotten attacked by flying Drones dropping bombs." Ben said.

"It was the explosions." Carly added.

"That plus, there was energy building up and it couldn't find a way out so it forced itself through the other parts." Paradox said walking over to his shelves. "This is an easy fix."

"We'll stay here." Carly said. Ben nodded in agreement.

"That's your choice." Paradox said as he began to work on Kevin's left arm.

… …

"So this is where they took down my flying Drones." Charmcaster thought out loud.

She was riding on the head of a mutated dog-like creature. It sniffed the ground a few times.

"You find them?" Charmcaster asked.

It growled.

"Good let's let them know what they're dealing with. Go!" Charmcaster exclaimed.

The creature took off following the scent of Charmcaster's enemies.

… …

"Paradox, I was wondering if there was any way to fix Kevin's vocal cords?" Carly asked.

Paradox looked up from his work on Kevin's arm. He removed his goggles and sighed.

"I should've known you'd ask that soon." Paradox said walking toward a set of drawers. "The reason I couldn't fix it was cause I don't have the materials."

He pulled out a list of things on a paper. Paradox walked over to Carly and handed it to her.

"These are the things I'll need if I'm to fix Kevin's voice." Paradox said.

Carly looked over the list. There were seven different materials that were needed.

"You really need all of this?" Ben asked having scanned the paper himself.

"Unfortunately, yes." Paradox sighed. "The things I need are very hard to get and with Charmcaster watching everything people do it is hard to get supplies."

"But I think I know one person who can sneak around easily." Carly smirked.

Ben, Paradox and Kevin looked at Carly in wonderment.

… …

"Shelby, run!" Gwen shouted to her friend.

Shelby dove out of the way as the monster landed.

Awhile Ben and Carly were getting Kevin fixed Charmcaster was on the trail to find her number one enemies. She was close too, when Gwen saw her just outside the hideout. When she informed Shelby of the problem, they decided to trick Charmcaster and get her away from the hideout.

Charmcaster fell for it and started to attack them.

"Where is the robot boy!" Charmcaster asked as an energy beam shot out of her staff.

"We don't know where he is!" Shelby retorted.

"I will have him! He will be my new toy!" Charmcaster exclaimed. "You won't stop me!"

"You'll have to get through us and Carly if you want him!" Gwen said. "Flammae Ventus!"

The wind around Charmcaster began to heat up and burn. Suddenly flames appeared and circled around her creating a vortex of flames.

"You're good." Charmcaster smiled, "But it takes years to reach my level! Dispergam!"

Suddenly the fire disappeared. Charmcaster pointed her staff at Gwen.

"Frangere!"

Gwen ran before the spell made contact. However the damage was obvious when the ground where Gwen was standing shattered into pieces. The blast threw Gwen and she hit the ground knocking her unconscious.

"Gwen!" Shelby exclaimed.

"You're lucky today." Charmcaster said.

"How is that possible." Shelby glared.

"Cause I need you two alive to tell the others what I want is the robotic man." Charmcaster smiled evilly. "However it doesn't mean I'm not going to hurt you a lot. Frangere!"

Shelby ran for her blade and was side swiped by the blast of the spell when it hit the ground. She too had been knocked unconscious.

"Soon, little boy, very soon I will have you all to myself." Charmcaster laughed to herself.

Then she hopped back onto her creature and headed back for her castle.


End file.
